Cellular networks are conventionally developed and deployed using a homogenous network architecture and resource definitions. For example, a second generation (2G) CDMA network operator may only provide cell phones or similar mobile terminals conforming to the requirements defined for CDMA devices to customers. The operator may also limit deployed radio equipment, mobile switching centers, and core network call processing and routing servers to products that adhere to the functional specifications published for CDMA networks. Similarly, a network operator offering third generation (3G) wireless service may only provide 3G cell phones or mobile terminals to their customers and may only deploy network equipment that implements the functional requirements published for 3G networks. However, either the 2G or 3G operator may find some commercial advantage in supporting a heterogeneous mobile network comprising multiple generations of terminals, network equipment, and services. For example, one service that may be desirable to provide between different generation mobile networks is messaging service, such as short messaging service. As used herein, the term “messaging service” is intended to refer to any type of service that delivers non-call media content between mobile terminals or between mobile terminals and fixed terminals. Examples of messaging service messages include SMS messages, multi media messaging service (MMS) messages, instant messages, and the like.
One problem associated with providing messaging service between different generation mobile networks is that core network elements between different generation mobile networks typically provide end-to-end delivery services without processing message payloads. For example, message service gateways that delivery message service messages between 2G and 3G networks typically provide end-to-end delivery services. However, it may be desirable to provide enhanced services to 3G terminals that are defined for short message service IS-637 payloads implemented in 2G CDMA networks. For example, one service parameter included in the IS-637 payload definition is an alert on delivery parameter, which requests that the recipient be alerted, e.g. through an audible tone or vibration of a handset, when a message has been delivered. If the message is delivered from a 2G CDMA subscriber to a 2G CDMA subscriber by a CDMA message server, the message will be delivered and the recipient will be alerted. However, when the destination subscriber is a 3G subscriber or other non-CDMA subscriber, there is no standard way for the 3G nodes in the network to know that delivery alerting is being requested because such nodes are incapable of processing the IS-637 payload.
Another problem associated with providing services, such as delivery alerting, to 3G destinations, is that there is no standard mechanism in SIP to encode requests for such services in message payloads. Thus, even if a message is being sent between 3G terminals and the source terminal requests delivery alerting, the destination terminal may not recognize the request for delivery alerting because the destination terminal does use the same payload encoding format as the source terminal. Thus, the non-standard payload encoding formats of 3G terminals prevent many services from being provided.
Another problem associated with delivering messages between different generation destinations relates to payload encoding. For example, because message centers typically do not decode or identify the payload encoding type, conventional solutions for delivering messages between different generation destinations require that the message centers convert messages into a common format, such as the short message delivery point-to-point protocol (SMDPP). For example, a message may be converted from the originating format to an SMDPP format and then to a destination format. Requiring conversion to an intermediate protocol, such as SMDPP, for service message delivery increases message center complexity and can potentially delay message delivery.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties associated with providing message services between different generation destinations, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for transferring a message service payload between different generation destinations.